The Flood Empire
The Flood Empire is one of the largest and oldest Project Terra alliances, being around since mid-2011. History The Flood Empire is among the largest alliances in the game, with over 157 nations. It was founded in July of 2011 by members of Bungie.net's off-topic forum: The Flood. It was initially, and still is a CN alliance. After a thread was posted, It quickly became one of the fastest, if not the fastest, growing alliances in PT. The Flood Empire (2nd) DoE The Flood Empire vs New Pacific Order The 1st action of the newly found Flood Empire resulted in the alliance going into all out war with the current largest and oldest alliance NPO due to rogue nations, How ever the alliance didn't stand a chance as its nations consisted of 2 hour old nations. This action tarnished the reputation the young alliance before it could start and made for rocky beginnings on the games forums along with internal difficulties. Trident and Council Space wars After the war with NPO and caught in internal political conflict The Flood Empire seemed doom to fail before it could be born, during the confusion nations of the Flood Empire were met with a new challenge a new war which would decide if the alliance survived or died. Trident and Council Space declared war on the Flood Empire causing the strongest nations in the alliance to go into all out war to defend itself, great communication and resourcefulness of the alliance prevailed and the foe was being beaten back and destroyed. Little did they know their foe was more cunning that they imaged and had created in-game alts to fuel their wars which they later found was 1 person, after sending a quick message to the game admin Trident and Council space among many alts where reset or deleted to put and end to the Great Trident war, the survival of the Empire and the founding of the admins new forum signature. Rebuilding After the Flood Empires victory it found itself in a difficult position in world politics while the war shown what the Empire could do it still had a bad name on its head that it needed to shake before they became successful. The internal affairs became external when faced with traitors posting private information in open channels on the games forums, this action tarnished the reputation the young alliance had built during the conflict. Further more a senior member of the alliance had left his comrades to defend for themselves unable to cope with the political turmoil and the dark shadow about the alliances head. Please rest and try again After a game reset The alliance took the opportunity to start fresh which resulted in mass recruitment and enforcing stricter rules regarding war to prevent another NPO incident which would further tarnish the alliances reputation. Fortunately the government kept in constant contact for the 1st few weeks to smoothly get the recruits into place and help them become used to the game and new members became active in the alliances forums to further improve communication and effectiveness of the alliance. During the "Golden moments" of the alliances rebirth it found itself again in political turmoil on the world stage after their old nemesis Trident. Trident was quickly hunted down and kicked from the alliances forums and allowed the empire to re-focus on its new members instead of politics which proved to be a welcome change, and before they new it the Alliance had become the largest and more powerful alliance on Planet Terra with a whopping 150 nations. LoneWolf no longer Weeks after the birth of the new Food Empire it found itself at its prime with no wars powerful prosperous economies among its nations, this was greeted with new political influence on the world stage. With this new influence the leader of GOONs approached the young yet powerful alliance to form treaties between the two political suffering alliances. The treaty was signed and made official just in time for GOONs to enter war with another large alliance New World Order and with the nations of TFE up for a fight to test its might prepared for war against NWO to protect its new found ally. The result of the war came with a tremendous Flood Empire victory over NWO and the end of enemy alliance. With peace found again and 2 major victories under its belt and a new Ally the alliance found itself in a position of creating new treaties with The Black Knights and the Former enemy under the new name Light Kingdom. Sadly in the turn of the good news and new political stance on the World stage the alliance lost 2 more of its senior members and currently voting in its new leader to lead the alliance through more victorious battles and gaining more allies to protect the future of the alliance.